Blond and Blonder
by Sammerz186
Summary: Sam and Brianna are two Coraline fans, what happens when they go into a coma and wake up in the stop motion film themselves? Full summery inside. With some CXW and WXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALL! TO KICK OF THIS STORY HERE'S WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT BRIANNA AND SAM. BUT FIRST THE SUMMERY!**

**Sam and Brianna are two Coraline/LOST obsessed sisters who have the normal small town life. Then they get some big news that they're moving to Ashland Oregon they are more then thrilled! But when they are in the heart of the place where their favorite movie took place their car crashes thanks to a mysterious black cat. They slip into a coma only to wake up as residents at the Pink Palace Apartments! Can they survive the Beldam, helping Coraline, the weird adventures, and the many many fights over who gets Wybie?**

**I'll start with Sam!**

**Name: Samantha "Sam" Ragan Schreyer (pronounced Schriyer)**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: She has long blond hair, blue-green-grey eyes, acne and glasses. She's tall and skinny.**

**personality: Sam is a rocket of energy. She enjoys running like the wind and loves to write novels. She is fairly smart,(not nerdy.) She loves to sing, dance, act, and play her electric guitar. She loves to take her obsessions to the extreme and has a thing for revenge. She has a fun and playful side yet hates it when people treat her like a kid.**

**Now Brianna!**

**Name: Brianna"Bri" Lise Schreyer**

**age:11**

**appearance: She looks alot like Sam but her hair is a darker shade of blond, she has no glasses, and is taller then her by a few inches.**

**Personality: She has more of a sporty side then Sam and she is alot more random.**


	2. 2:A New World

Sam and Bri sat on the coach in their pajamas. A Fox's Pizza Den pizza box was surrounded by perhaps fifteen soda cans. Sam hit the play button and the familiar doll came across the screen. The needle hands turned the doll from, who Sam and Bri knew was Wybie's grandmother's sister, into Coraline, but Sam was caught by surprise. Sam was busy shoving down a slice of cheese pizza when the Other Mother was cutting out the fabric for the doll. Only the fabric was a dusty blue and was sewn into a dress, next she made a pair of black and white striped leggings. The two sisters fast forwarded to see that the finished product looked just like Sam, glasses and all. The two went wide eyed then re-winded the video to the beginning then skipped to the finished doll. It looked like Brianna with her normal blue jean skirt, grey leggings, and brown long sleeved Hollister shirt.

"What the?" Sam asked as they went back to the beginning and this time the hands made the Coraline doll.

"That was weird." Bri said taking a swig of her Monster energy drink.

"Hey girls," They turned and saw their mom standing in the door way holding a small box with a blue ribbon around it. "Look what Grandma sent." She set the box down on the coffee table then left the room. Sam grabbed the box then untied the ribbon, Bri opened the white box and saw two Wybie dolls staring at them.

"Awesome!" Sam picked up one of the dolls and stared into it's button eyes. Bri looked into the box and saw a rose colored envelope. Sam opened it and read the letter. "Dear Samantha and Brianna, I'm so glad you guys are coming to live in Oregon, you're going to love Ashland. We get more rain out here then you get in Arkansas. I'm guessing you're mother hasn't told you this news so I secretly put it in this box under the two dolls. Love Great-Grandma Schreyer."

"Oh my God," Bri said barely above a whisper.

"I can't believe this!" Sam said messing with her rag-doll's rust colored curls. She jumped up and stormed around the corner and into the hallway. "Mom!" She yelled.

_~xXx~ONE MONTH LATER~xXx~_

Sam stared out the window as the rain poured down over the city of Ashland. Coraline was right about the weather, nothing but cold air and rain. Sam and Bri peered out the front windshield to see that not more then five feet away a scrawny black cat with big blue eyes jumped out in front of the car and just stood there in the middle of the road. Their dad tried to swerve only to flip over three times before hitting a building. Sam looked over at Bri who was passed out and had a bloody nose, only three seconds later Sam did the same thing.

~xXx~

"Oh my God, my head hurts!" Sam slowly leaned up and looked around the grey room. The sealing was cracked, the wall paper looked sad, and the wood flooring had obviously seen better days. "Bri!" She yelled looking over at a bed next to her's where her sister layed asleep.

"Yeah?" She asked slowly opening her eyes that sudenly popped open.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Bri said jumping up, Sam looked shocked by her sister's colorful choice in words.

"I don't know but you look all stop motiony and stuff!" Sam jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror. She two looked like she was made of clay. Sam walked over to the window shaking violently. She pulled back the blue curtains and her face went into a look of fear. "Bri, you should look at this..." Bri walked over and peered out the window, the first thing she noticed was the blue hair.

"This is not good..." Sam slapped herself in the face. "What was that about?"

"We're dreaming." Sam said walking over to the closet and opening the sliding door.

"It's so vivid!" Bri said staring out the window as Coraline made her dowsing rod. She heard the snap of fingers then turned to see that Sam was wearing a black button down and blue jeans.

"At least we can use dream powers, you try!" Sam said, Bri closed her eyes and thought about her wearing blue jeans and a brown sweater. She snapped her fingers and the outfit apeared like magic.

"This is going to be hard." Bri said sitting cross leged on the bed.

"I think it'll be fun!" And with that Sam bolted out the door.

"Will that girl ever be still?" Bri mumbled, she stood up then walked out the bedroom door.


	3. 3: Meeting Wybie

Sam and Bri walked through the woods trying to sort things out.

"Okay so we car crashed then-" Sam was cut off by the sounds of a motor bike.

"Oh-oh- oh my gosh it's Wy-Whoa!" Bri started to run towards him but Sam tackled her and pinned her down.

"No! We can't just move in on Wybie!" Sam said standing up followed by Bri. "After all, we agreed that we were here to help, not flirt with make believe characters!"

"Yeah well I'm here, I'm real, and I'm going to get Wybie if you like it or not!" Bri started to walk towards the direction Wybie disapeared to.

"Well if that's how you wanna play it then fine. HE'S MINE!" Sam ran up and tackled Bri to the ground, they rolled until they came to a ledge but they didn't stop there. They carelessly rolled down the cliff and landed right in front of Coraline and Wybie.

"Let me guess, you're some of his dumb friends." Coraline pointed a finger at Wybie.

"Not yet," Bri jumped up then held her hand out to shake with Wybie, they shook hands and Bri fainted.

"We like to make an entrance." Sam stood up then wiped what mud she could off of her jacket. She looked down at the well that was no more then a foot from where they stood. The cat jumped up on Sam's shoulder and pured.

_Thank God you two came! _Sam got a confused look on her face.

_Why can I understand you? _Sam looked at the scrawny black cat then realized something. _Hold on, you don't just pop in and out of this world and the other one. You also visit my world! _

_You are correct._

_So you crashed our car. _It was a statement, not a question.

_Look, for years I have been trying to help free kids from the Beldam. I need back up!_

"And you are?" Sam was brought out of the conversation by Coraline.

"Sam, short for Samantha. Puke and gag." She helped up Brianna who was regaining consciousness.

"I'm Brianna," She stumbled but soon got her balance back.

"Wybourne!" Someone yelled in the distance.

"I think I heard somebody calling you, wybourne." Wybie got a worried look on his face.

"What, I didn't here anything." He tried to cover it up.

"Oh I definitely heard something, Why-where-you-born."

"Wybourne!" Called the voice.

"Gramma!" Wybie mumbled, he laughed nervously."Well I better get going, nice meeting a Michigan water witch!" He jumped on his bike."But next time, I'd wear gloves."

"Why?" Coraline asked irritated.

"Becaus that dowsing rod, it's poisen oak.'' Coraline threw down the stick and he left, Sam couldn't help but swoon.

"Did you just swoon?" Coraline turned towards Sam, as did Bri.

"No, I-it was a sigh!" Sam stepped back a step.

"uh hu," Coraline said.

"At least I didn't faint!" Sam gently pushed Bri. The scene carried on normally with Coraline dropping the pebble into the well and as soon as it splashes it starts to rain.

~xXx~

"I almost fell down a well yesterday Mom." Coraline said putting the seed packets in the window.

"Uh hu." Her mom said uninterested. Sam and Bri sat at the table chugging down their coffee like it was soda.

"I could've died." Coraline said. Her mom was still uninterested. "So can I go outside, I think it's perfect weather for gardening!"

"No Coraline, rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess." Her mom said still typing.

"Mom, I want stuff growing when my friends come and visit. Isn't that why we moved here!"

"Something like that, but then we had the accident." Her mom pointed at the neck brace.

"It's not my fault you hit that truck!"

"It never showed the accident, I wonder what happened?" Sam mumbled to Bri.

"I'm not saying it was." Mel sighed.

"I can't believe that you and Dad are getting paid to write about plants, and hate dirt!" Sam looked to see how Mel's writing was going but only got a disgusted look on her face.

"What is this!" She said staring at the bland writing.

"It's the garden catalog." She replied sounding slightly irritated.

"Looks like sad writing to me." Sam said.

"Coraline I don't have time for you, and besides you have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking!"

"That sounds exciting!" Coraline said sarcastically.

"Oh, and some kid left this on the porch." Mel held out the doll wrapped in newspaper. Corline opened it to find the doll.

"A little me?"

"What's his name?"

"Wybie, and I'm way to old for dolls." Sam and Bri followed her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Visit pt 1

"Twelve leaky windows." Coraline said before writing it down. Sam and Bri followed her into her parents room then into the bathroom She pulled back the shower curtain and was surprised by the bugs, when she squashed most of them she turned on the bath tub only to have the water come out of the shower head. She shook her head making the water spray onto Sam and Bri.

After leaving the bedroom they walked down the hall, at the third step Coraline jumped to the ground onto of the rug getting rid of the bump. The door to the water heater, they entered. She wrote something on the note pad and was about to push the button before Sam attempted to stop her but failed.

"I wouldn't," Coraline pushed the button and the lights flickered, they heard a scream. "Do that if I was you." Coraline peeled back the note that said do not push. She pushed the button below it and walked out looking as Innocent as possible. They walked into the parlor, the scene went normal. Coraline sitting down the doll, putting up the snow globes, then counting all the things in the room.

"...Where are you hiding?" Bri and Sam looked towards the big box and Coraline dropped the note pad. She walked over to grab the doll and saw the door. "Huh, hey Mom! Where does this door go?"

"I'm really buisy!"

"I think it's locked! PLEEEEEASE!" Coraline asked. Mel walked into the room then glanced at the door.

"If I do this for you, will you stop pestering me?" She asked annoyed. Coraline put on a puppy dog pout and nodded her head. "Fine," She then left the room only to return seconds later. She cut the wall paper then unlocked the door. Coraline's face turned disapointed

"Bricks I don't get it!" Then Mel said her line, Sam was buisy staring at the bricks with a look of horor on her face, and Bri was taring at the doll with a look that said 'I'm gonna strangle you!' Coraline closed the door then walked out of the room followed by Sam and Bri.

That night at dinner Coraline's dad was singing the most annoying song in the world as he served, what looked like to Sam, watered down spinage and some kind of gel.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night again, we wouldn't be here if Brianna didn't lock the key inside of our apartment." Sam said staring at the what ever on her plate. She was starving and was scared to eat the stuff for two reasons 1) It looked and smelled gross and 2) she was afraid of what fake food would taste like.

"Why don't you cook?" Coraline asked her mom.

"We've been through this before, Dad cooks, I clean, an you stay out of the way." She replied. "Look, I'll go food shopping as soon as we finish the catelog, try the char. You need your vegetables."

"Looks more like slime to me." Coraline stated stabbing, what I thought was spinach, with her fork.

"Well it's slime, or bed time fuzz put. What's it gonna be?" Her dad asked, Sam looked at him and thought that _White and Nerdy _should be his theme song."Think they're trying to poison me?" She asked the doll then made it look like it nodded. Sam and Bri couldn't help but nod too.

That night was the night, Sam and Bri took their spots on the coach and chair but staying awake.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord!" Sam sand with her strong yet angelic voice, Bri snickered.

"And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life. Oh lord, oh lord." Bri sang in her not so pretty voice. Sam sang, danced, acted, and wrote novels while Bri played softball, basketball, and many other kinds of sports. It was around midnight when they heard a squeek coming from the parlor. The two jumped up fully dressed and groomed. Sam was wearing a navy blue hoody with Hollister writen on it with white, a pair of blue jeans, and her black knee high Converse, she was also wearing her contacts. Bri was wearing a softball T-shirt, shorts and her black high tops. They snuck into the parlor to see that the door was cracked.

"Let's wait for Coraline," Sam said walking over to a box big enough for her to fit in. "Hide!" She said getting into the box and closing the top. Bri walked over to a corner that was hiden with a shadow. Soon they heard steps and Coraline ran into the room looking for the mouse. They heard the door creak then shot out of their hiding places. "Hola!" Sam said using the h instead of making it silent. Coraline spun around to see Sam getting out of the box with packing peanuts all over her body, she turned her head to see Bri standing just outside of the shadow.

"Oh, you guys scared me! Check this-" She began but Sam interupted her.

"We know, lets go through." They all crouched down and began the crawl._ So this is how convicts felt when they were being led to the gallows. _Sam thought remembering that the last social studies lesson she had at her old school was about colonial times. They reached the end of the purple and blue tunnel and exited into the Other Parlor.

"Huh?" Coraline asked while looking around the room. "Something smells good!" She said walking out of the room towards the sorce of the smell. Sam and Bri hesitated but walked out of the room as well, Sam was buisy picking packing peanuts out of her hair to notice Coraline's amazed face and Bri's 'this better end soon' face.

"Mom, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sam looked up from her feet to see that they had reached the kitchen.

"You're just in time for su-" The Other Mother turned around and her smile disapeared when she saw Sam and Bri. Sam smiled her 'You have Hell standing in your doorway' smile and did a little wave. Bri gave her the 'we know hat you're up to' pose and shot daggers with her eyes. Sam used her dream powers to read her mind.

_I'm screwed, these girls could ruin everything! _The Other Mother's smile came back almost as quickly as it disapeared. This was gonna be hard for all four of them.


End file.
